The Dalish Lament
by The Sorrows of Arlathan
Summary: Leliana takes an interest in the Dalish Warden Dora Mahariel. Dora always seems so sad and withdrawn, making Leliana curious about her past. As they continue in their quest against the Blight certain events unfold which exposes the secret Dora has been keeping close to her heart. But is there room in her heart for another?
1. A Bard's Curiosity

_Sorry if it seems there are a few similarities between this and my other story After The Awakening. I wrote them both round about the same time and didn't want either of them to go to waste. Hope you enjoy it anyway :)_

* * *

It had been a long day. They had travelled into the Brecillian forest to find the Dalish and get their help against the blight. Dora led the group as usual. Her own clan had long since gone north to try and outrun the oncoming darkspawn horde and so she was forced to try and find one of the sister clans and seek their aid instead. It had not gone as planned though, as the clan was battling with werewolves. However, after sorting out the mess which their keeper Zathrian had caused , the new keeper Lanaya had given her word to support the Grey Wardens and uphold the treaties they had signed centuries ago promising aid.

Being among her kind once more, Dora felt more homesick than ever. She didn't even know where her own clan were which meant that even if she stopped the blight and slew the arch demon she couldn't return to them. Would she even want to though? That was the real question. Tamlen was gone, and though she missed the others, it was nothing compared to the ache and longing she felt for him. It wouldn't be the same hunting with someone else and she hated the idea of returning and being forced into a betrothal.

They reached the outskirts of the Brecillian Forest and set camp. After dinner, cooked by Alistair and Wynne, some of the others went to find a nearby lake leaving just Dora and Leliana by the fire. Not realising that Leliana was watching her, Dora sat staring into the flames, thinking about Tamlen once more. She reached for her bow, which had once been his, and held it longingly, remembering. It was the only piece of him she had left. Leliana watched with curiosity. Though they were close, Dora had never spoken of her life before becoming a Grey Warden, not even to Leliana. In fact she seldom spoke of herself to anyone. The only time Leliana ever saw any sign of emotion coming from Dora was on nights like this, when she sat day dreaming into the fire with her bow close to her heart and didn't realise anyone was watching her. She just looked so sad.

"Does that bow remind you of something?" Leliana asked softly, her Orlesian accent breaking the silence. Dora half smiled and shook her head.

"Someone" she replied hoarsely, staring back into the fire again.

Leliana could see the flames dancing in her eyes and was afraid she had upset her. "One of your clan?"

Dora nodded. "This was his bow. We...used to hunt together. He was...special, to me." She looked away from the fire and studied the bow once more. There were intricate details decorating it although it looked very worn. Leliana now understood why Dora still used this particular bow instead of getting another one made.

"Was?" Leliana asked, picking up on Dora's use of the past tense. "What happened to him?"

Dora continued examining the bow for several seconds, hesitating. She opened her mouth as though to answer then closed it again and began to pack the bow back into her bag.

"Nothing" she replied firmly. "I think I'm going to get some rest now...Good night." Leliana watched her walk to her tent.

"Night" she called after her.

That was the most Dora had spoke about her past before. Her flawless exterior had cracked open a tiny bit and Leliana could see the hurt and pain inside. Sitting waiting for the others to come back she started feeling guilty for questioning Dora. She clearly didn't want to share that story with anyone. Still, Leliana found herself curious and decided that she would ask Alistair when he came back to see if he knew anything about it.

The others returned a while later, carrying flasks full of water. They needed to stock up before heading towards Denerim as it would be a long trip with not many villages on the way. Alistair offered to take first watch and, realising this was an opportunity, Leliana decided to join him. When the others were in bed Leliana asked Alistair if he knew any of Dora's past.

"Now that you mention it, I remember asking Duncan where he found Dora. He told me he was travelling through the forest looking for her clan when he stumbled upon her body in the middle of the forest, outside a cave. She was gravely ill with blight sickness so he took her back to her camp where she was healed by the keeper."

"Really?" Leliana replied. "Did Duncan ever mention another hunter? One that she was close to?"

"I remember him telling me of Dora's skill and strength, her endurance. How as soon as she came round after being out cold for two days she set off back to the cave to look for her clan mate, Tamlen, who had been with her in the forest but had gone missing." said Alistair. "He said she carved her way through a massive horde of darkspawn in the cave and searched for Tamlen until she collapsed from exhaustion, the blight sickness having weakened her so."

Leliana sat stunned. That definitely sounded like the Dora she knew, putting other people's needs before her own even when she was an inch from death. And then there was this Tamlen. That must have been who she was thinking about tonight. "What happened to Tamlen, Alistair? Did they find him?"

Alistair shook his head. "They found no trace of him. Dora didn't get the chance to search again. She was made a Grey Warden against her wishes in order to save her life. Duncan needed new recruits and she fit the bill perfectly so he used the Right of Conscription to take her away from her clan and give her a new life."

"How awful..." A wave of guilt washed over Leliana. She now really regretted questioning Dora earlier but she couldn't help it. Dora just looked so sad and she hated seeing her in pain. She knew that look.

"Leliana? Are you alright?" asked Alistair.

"I'm just worried about Dora, that's all. It must be terrible to have to move on without knowing what really happened." Silence passed between them for several minutes. Alistair could see the concern on Leliana's face.

"You like her don't you?" he asked gently.

Leliana hesitated. "What-I-What are you talking about?"

Alistair smiled and nudged her in the ribs. "We all know it. You both like each other. We talk about it all the time behind you're backs." He started to laugh as Leliana looked surprised.

"You do?" she exclaimed. "I-I-I'm going to bed. I think I'll wake Morrigan to come and join you. After all you both like each other as well." Leliana said sarcastically. She laughed at the look on Alistair's face and bid him goodnight.

The next morning they awoke and headed off towards Denerim to find Brother Genetivi, a scholar who had been researching the location of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Arl Eamonn got sicker by the day and they needed him to help fight against Loghain. The only way to cure him now was with the ashes of the prophet Andraste, and no one was sure if they even existed.

Dora led them through the outskirts of the Brecillian Forest and after killing a horde of Darkspawn they managed to find the long winding road which led to Denerim. Rather than take the designated route Alistair decided they should take a detour through the hills, as the roads were littered with bandits and darkspawn. Leliana and Dora walked side by side, Leliana finding it hard to keep up with the elf's speed and gracefulness over the rocks and hills which littered their path. She was ever amazed by Dora's dexterity, her balance as she glided over the obstacles without even breaking a sweat. The dextrousness of elves was well known throughout the world, one of the many reasons for them being used as slaves. However, Leliana couldn't help but think there was something extra special about Dora. The others had fallen behind to help Wynne, Oghren and Shale who were not up to climbing much, though for different reasons. Dora and Leliana stopped to wait when they reached the top. Leliana decided this would be a good moment to rest and sat down on the edge of the cliff.

"Would you like some Halla bread?" asked Dora as Leliana tried to catch her breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how fast I was climbing until I heard how heavily you were breathing beside me. I'm impressed you managed to keep up." She chuckled and sat down beside Leliana on the ground. Rummaging around in her pack she produced the Halla bread and offered it to Leliana.

"Halla bread? I've never heard of such a thing" said Leliana, looking at it warily. She was very cautious about Ferelden food having grown up in Orlais and most of what Alistair cooked was strange in taste. "Is it Ferelden?"

"It's Dalish bread. Don't worry it's not made from Halla, that's just what we call it. One bite has enough nutrients to last a human a few days. I got it from the Dalish clan we just left. It is one of the things I miss about not being with my own kind. Try it!" said Dora, holding out the bread.

Leliana took it in her hand and took a small bite. Immediately she felt its effects. Her limbs, which had been burning from the climb, were now painless. She actually felt like she could climb another mountain.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "That's incredible! Why don't people eat this all the time?"

"It's Dalish so not many outsiders know about it or how to make it. It doesn't have quite the same effect on elves though. While a human would feel rejuvenated and ready for action, elves just feel focused and slightly energised. It is a delicacy in our culture, only really eaten on special occasions."

Dora put the bread back into her pack and they stood up. The others had almost reached the top. She smiled at Leliana and began walking again. Leliana watched her go, her mind reeling back to the conversation they had last night. She had been worried about upsetting Dora by prying about her past however it was as though nothing had happened. Her shields were up again and they got on as well as they usually did. Now that Leliana now knew some of the story, courtesy of Alistair, she was amazed at the determination Dora displayed since most people wouldn't have had the courage to continue on if they had been in her shoes. Being ordered away from her clan after loosing Tamlen and having to enter a foreign world full of humans to become a Grey Warden and battle the blight meant a lot of expectations laid on Dora's shoulders. However she never showed any sign of pressure. Leliana couldn't help but take a second to watch her in awe before following her lead.


	2. The Frostback Mountain

They reached Denerim in three days and headed towards Brother Genitivi's house beside the market. The house was empty, however by looking through his research they found out he had headed to a village in the Frostback Mountains by the name of Haven in search for the Urn of Sacred Ashes.

"That must be where Andraste's ashes are!" exclaimed Alistair. "We must move quickly though. The village of Haven is weeks away."

The two Grey Warden's devised a plan and set off at once. They managed to make it to Haven in two weeks, their way having been blocked by many Darkspawn hordes which had risen from the Wilds. Upon reaching Haven however they found themselves stopped by a guardsman at the village entrance.

"This is the village of Haven. State your business. Outsiders are not welcome here." He said

"Let us past. We wish to explore Haven for a while." Alistair replied.

"No! Outsiders cause nothing but trouble here. You do not understand our ways." The guard's hand reached slowly towards his sword, threatening.

"Good sir, we are not with this party." said Dora, gesturing to Alistair and everyone else except for Leliana, Wynne and Zevran. "We would like to trade some goods at the village store, if that would be possible?"

The guard looked at her curiously. Then seeming to think better of it he moved aside and let the four of them pass. Alistair, realising that it was a scheme, decided to play along and pretended to be angry at not being let through with them. The argument's echoes followed Dora and her remaining companions up the hill until they had reached the village market. The air up here made it difficult to breathe and there was a chill in the air which had nothing to do with the snow that surrounded them. Something was not right here.

Deciding that the best way to find out information was to visit the village shop they headed towards it and entered. A foul smell assaulted them as they opened the door. It smelled like rotting flesh. Wynne and Leliana approached the desk, pretending to have a query while Dora and Zevran looked around.

"Do you smell that?" Zev whispered. "It smells like a dead body."

Dora stopped walking and sniffed the air carefully. "The smell seems strongest through that door. I think we should check it out."

They crept through the door to the stock room behind the counter. They could hear the merchant trying the bargain with Leliana and Wynne which meant he wasn't following them. Quietly they searched through the stock, trying to find some sort of clue as to the whereabouts of Genetivi. Suddenly Zevran stopped dead. He turned to Dora and pointed to something on the ground not far in front of him. It was a body. Dora moved in for a closer look, holding her nose as she did so. The body seemed to belong to that of a man. She could tell from his armour that he was one of Arl Eamonn's knights. Isolde must have sent them to look for the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Dora searched his belongings for any information about the Urn he might have. In his hand she noticed a crumpled piece of paper. Spreading his stiff fingers apart she took the note and straightened it out, holding it into the light of a nearby torch. Zevran read over her shoulder:

_My Lady Isolde,_

_ I have found the location of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. It is in the ruins at the top of the Frostback Mountain. However, the ruins have been locked and need a special key. This key is a medallion which hangs around the neck of a man called Erick. I have attempted to get this medallion from him however I have been captured by his cult and locked in the Haven Chantry. I send this note with one of your knights in the hope that it reaches you and you can retrieve the ashes before Arl Eamonn perishes. Don't worry about me._

_Good luck_

_Brother Genetivi_

_P.S This is the medallion you are looking for_

The drawing of the medallion took up the rest of the page. Zevran and Dora looked at each other when he had finished reading. They were both thinking exactly the same thing. They needed to find this Chantry.

Dora rolled up the note and put it in her pack. They backed out of the stock room and returned to the shop floor.

"There you two are! We were looking everywhere for you!" said Dora loudly making them both jump. "Did you manage to find anything you like?"

Wynne still looked confused however Leliana, used to these charades, played along. "Not yet. How about you two? Find anything interesting?"

Dora and Zevran smirked.

"A few things though I find myself wanting to go elsewhere." Dora replied. "Excuse me sir, can you point me in the direction of the Chantry. I wish to honour Andraste."

The merchant looked at her suspiciously then shrugged and pointer to the top of the hill through the window.

"Thank you."

They exited the shop and made their way up the hill, Dora and Zev filling the others in on their findings. As they approached the Chantry, some kind of chanting could be heard inside. Deciding that it was best to be discreet, Dora and Zevran agreed to enter together, pretending to be a young couple. They put on cloaks to hide their weapons and entered while the other two waited outside.

The air inside was damp and Dora pulled the cloak closer around her. She disliked being within the Chantry. It felt as though she was betraying the Gods by being here.

They made their way up the isle and sat on a plinth at the front of the Chantry. Others sitting around them eyed them curiously as they sat down. There was a tall man leading the service. Dora assumed he must be Erick as he had a medallion around his neck which matched the image on the note. Zevran readjusted his blade under his cloak and waited for the perfect moment to strike. The service was ending and others started to file out. Seeing their chance they both rose from their seat and followed Erick through the crowd as he retreated to the back room. When they drew closer Zevran thrust his dagger through the man's back while Dora grabbed his mouth to stop him yelling. They held him up as they made their way into the dark room at the back of the Chantry. Seeing no one about, they laid him in the dark corner and removed the medallion from around his neck.

As they turned to leave they heard a muffled sound coming from behind them. It sounded like a voice. Dora leaned closer to the wall to listen.

"It's coming from inside" she whispered. Leliana and Wynne entered and joined the others at the moment. Wynne cast a spell of light to enable them to see. The wall seemed to have a handle. Zevran and Dora grabbed it and began to pull. The door slid open to reveal a secret room with a man lying in the middle of the floor.

"Brother Genetivi!" said Wynne at once, noticing him. "Are you alright?"

Genetivi tried to get up however he was too badly injured.

"Hold on" said Wynne kneeling beside him. "I will heal you as best I can."

She worked her healing magic as the others looked on. Genetivi seemed to be in a little less pain now.

"Quick" he grunted "There is no time to talk. We must get that medallion to the ruins at the top of the mountain." He gestured to the medallion which Dora held in her hand. They set off at once, Genetivi giving them directions. He could barely stand. Suddenly they reached what looked like a door. Genetivi took the amulet from Dora and shaped it into a key. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing. The ancient door creaked as it opened.

As soon as the door opened they were greeted by a horde of Dragonlings. Dora and the others began cutting through them as they made their way through the old ruins. They reached the top which led to an exit from the ruins, leading them out into the open air. Before they could make it any further however a High Dragon flew overhead, causing them to hide.

"Those people in the Chantry" Genetivi said "They are a cult. A cult who believe that Andraste has shown herself in the form of that Dragon."

"They what?" exclaimed Leliana "That's impossible!"

"Indeed. However we have to try and cross the path without letting the Dragon see us. The Urn of Sacred Ashes is in the ruins ahead, I'm sure of it."

Dora looked out from her hiding place. The dragon seemed to have settled itself on the peak of the mountain. "Come on" she said "This may be our only chance."

The others followed her lead as she crept across the path below the peak. Amazingly they managed to reach the other ruins without being seen, a result of Dora's cunning.

They entered the ruins. There in front of them was a statue on Andraste. A spirit Guardian was standing in front of a door which one could only assume had the Urn inside. The Guardian spoke.

"You have come for the Urn of Sacred Ashes and to honour Andraste. But first you must prove yourself worthy, Pilgrim."

"And how do I do that?" asked Dora.

"You must go through the trials of The Gauntlet. Walk in the path of Andraste."

"Very well" Dora replied. However as she went to walk through the door the Guardian stopped her.

"One moment" he said "The path that led you here was troubled. There is suffering in your past. Your suffering, and the suffering of others. When you heard of Tamlen's condition you went to find him, despite being sick yourself. However upon finding nothing you were returned to your clan and set off to become a Grey Warden without pursuing him further. Tell me Pilgrim, did you fail Tamlen?"

Dora stood in shock, staring at the Guardian. How did he know of her past? "My answer is my own, Guardian" she replied firmly.

The others stared at her, curious, while the Guardian pondered her answer.

"Very well, Pilgrim. You may pass."

The door behind him swung open and Dora entered, followed by her companions. The first trial of the Gauntlet involved riddles from spirits. They all referred to the life of Andraste. Unfamiliar with the stories, Dora let Leliana and the others take over, fighting the creatures for which ever ones they got wrong. Eventually the door at the end of the hall opened and Dora led them through. As they entered the next room Dora stopped suddenly.

Another spirit was standing at the end of the hallway.

"Lethalan" the spirit said.

Dora stood in shock. The others looked at the spirit confused. It was an elven man with tattoos covering his face, the same tattoos which Dora had on hers.

At last Dora found her voice. "What-what trickery is this?" she asked shakily.

"You think this cannot be Tamlen. I am Tamlen...and yet I am not. I am part of you."

Dora held her head and closed her eyes as though she had a migraine.

"I wish we'd never found that cave" she whispered, as if to herself. The spirit continued.

"You did not answer the Guardian when he asked you the question. Do you even know the answer? Good bye my friend. We will not see each other again."

At these words the spirit disappeared. Dora, still holding her head, leaned against the wall with her other hand for support.

"Dora?" asked Wynne. "Are you alright, dear?"

The others stood in silence as Dora tried to regain her composure. She didn't answer.

"Dora?" This time it was Leliana who called out.

Suddenly she straightened and removed her hand from the wall. "Let's go." She walked on down the hall while the others followed, looking concerned. Dora's head was beginning to pound. She needed to get out of this place, it was messing with her.

The next challenge was to fight against spirits of themselves. Each companion fought their doppelganger and defeated them successfully, enabling the next door to open. There, erected in front of them was an altar with a massive statue of Andraste. At her feet lay a golden Urn.

"That must be it" Genetivi said. "But how do we reach it."

The room was covered in flames. Dora noticed a smaller altar by the door and read the carvings to the others:

"Cast off your worldly possessions and walk into the flames. Here you will be born anew in the Makers sight."

She immediately began to undress, the others following, some reluctant. Standing there naked Dora turned around and faced the flames waiting on the others. Leliana stood with her waiting for the rest. Dora could not help but glance at her body out of the corner of her eye. She was covered in scars though Dora could not remember her speak of many battles. Though she knew Leliana was a bard and spy, doing the work of patrons in Orlais, this was no way to get serious wounds like those. Leliana felt her stare and turned to look at her. Dora quickly turned away pretending to be examining the Urn in front of her. By now the others were ready. Simultaneously they stepped into the flames however instead of being burnt they walked through them unharmed and reached the Urn. Dora reached inside and took a handful of ashes and retreated back through the flames to put them into a small pouch. As they redressed the Guardian appeared.

"You have proven yourself worthy, Pilgrim. I pray the path ahead of you is easier than the path from whence you came." Then he disappeared.

When they had all dressed they made their way back down the mountain and to the outskirts of Haven. Alistair and the others were waiting at the entrance. They walked past the guard and made towards Redcliffe, Genetivi joining them until they past the road to Denerim.

"Thank you for everything" he said to them. "If you are ever in Denerim come and visit me. I would not like you to go unrewarded for the help you have given me."

"Good bye Brother and thank you" said Dora. He then set off towards Denerim while Dora and her companions took the road to Redcliffe. As darkness grew they decided to make camp. Dora was grateful as the trials of The Gauntlet had really taken their toll on her. The others who were with her kept shooting her worried glances, so she decided to take an early night. As she lay in her bedroll she reached out and touched her bow which she always kept close whenever she slept. She thought about what the Guardian had asked. Did you fail Tamlen? It was a question she had avoided asking herself over the many months since she had left her clan on the fateful day. Deep down she knew the answer. With these unsettling thoughts running through her head she drifted off into a terrible sleep.


	3. Lost Love

She was standing on a mountain top. Tamlen stood before her, holding out his hand.

"Lethalan, come with me." He said. "It's a long way down and I don't want to go it alone."

"Tamlen!" Dora shouted "Stop! Get away from the edge!"

"But why? You already let me die once" he said "You never cared about me did you? If you do you will take my hand and come with me."

Dora stood, tears pouring down her cheeks, and then slowly reached out her hand towards Tamlen. As she touched his hand though suddenly he changed. The arch demon appeared and burst forth from Tamlen's body staring directly at Dora and then it struck.

Dora woke up suddenly, breathing heavily. Was it just a dream? She could hear commotion outside her tent and got out of her bed roll with her bow ready. Alistair was already out of his tent with his sword and the others, who were sleeping around the fire, were stirring as if they had just been woken up at the same time. The rain splattered down heavily as Dora stood there beside Alistair.

"You" he said "You were screaming in your sleep. Did you feel it too? It was like the Arch Demon saw us, saw us! I think-Wait! Did you hear that?"

He stopped talking and Dora and the others listened. Through the sound of the rain there was another sound. It was coming from the forest close by. Then, out of the blackness they charged. Darkspawn!

The fighting broke out all around them. The shrieks had them surrounded and outnumbered two to one. Dora began shooting multiple arrows at once into the oncoming horde. She could see the rest of her companions fighting out of the corner of her eye. Worried for their safety she took higher ground and began to shoot arrows at those surrounding Alistair, Wynne and Morrigan. Sten looked as though he and Oghren and Shale were coping alright. Suddenly her eye caught Leliana and Zevran battling a short distance away. Unaware by them both a darkspawn Hurlock was aiming an arrow right at Leliana. Acting on instinct alone Dora ran from her vantage point and, just in time, dived into Leliana knocking her out of harms way as the arrow flew over them. Without stalling Dora then aimed her bow from where she was lying and shot an arrow at the same darkspawn which then fell to the ground dead. By now the battle had been won. Dora pulled Leliana to her feet.

"Thank you" Leliana said, throwing her arms around her. "You saved me!"

Over Leliana's shoulder, Dora saw something that caught her eye. What she had taken for a darkspawn was standing on the edge of the campsite. Something about the figure was familiar. She released Leliana and began walking over to the creature, feeling her companion's questioning looks on her as she went. As she reached the figure her mouth fell open.

"T-Tamlen?" she whispered. The creatures raised his head.

"Lethalan" he answered.

He was speaking elven.

"It cannot be...!" Dora answered.

"It's me...Lethalan...I...I don't want to fight you but..." Tamlen suddenly screamed out in pain. "The...voice...in my head, it calls to me! It...sings to me!"

Tamlen looked nothing like his former self. His blonde hair had fallen out and his skin was dark and rotted. His eyes were white, as though he was empty inside. Dora couldn't stop the tears from falling. She was glad to have her back to her companions so they couldn't see.

"I-I searched for you...Knew you weren't gone!" she cried softly. "I'm sorry."

"No Lethalan...This was my fault. I-I never should have...touched that mirror...It d-destroyed us both..." Every word Tamlen spoke sounded as though it caused him great pain. He was obviously battling with some unseen force. The taint, the same taint which had run through Dora's own veins before Duncan had saved her. She knew the kind of pain Tamlen was in.

"I wish we'd never found that cave" she whispered, staring at the tortured form that was all that was left of the elf she had loved.

"So sorry...Always loved you...Lethalan" Tamlen let out another scream of anguish. "You must... kill me...now! P-Please!"

Dora breath caught. "B-But we can help you...Cure you!" she protested.

"No! Its t-too late...Please...KILL ME!" he shouted.

"Never" Dora replied firmly. Tamlen looked at her through his soulless eyes. There was regret there somewhere, mixed in with the taint.

"Then...I must give you no choice...Forgive me Lethalan." All of a sudden he lunged at Dora, sticking his dagger through her abdomen. Dora collapsed onto the wet grass and Tamlen then began to strangle her. Refusing to defend herself, she lay there, willing death to come for her. Suddenly Tamlen fell away from her, Alistair's sword protruding from his back. The others rushed to Dora's side. She was barely moving, staring up at the sky as the rain splattered on her face. Blood ran from her mouth as the others helped her up and carried her over to the nearest bed roll. Leliana removed the dagger carefully and removed the linen's Dora was wearing so that Wynne could clean the wound and help heal it. Dora wove in and out of consciousness, the heads of her companions spinning as she watched them standing over her. Eventually she was out-cold.

The wound was still pouring with blood. Leliana and Alistair kept pressure on it as Zevran ran to get bandages from his pack. Wynne cast spells over Dora, trying to speed up her body's natural healing rate. When Zevran returned with the bandages Leliana and Alistair removed their hands from the wound. A fresh layer of skin had grew over the hole, a result of Wynne's magic. However the skin looked far too delicate, as though if you simply touched it the wound would open again.

"Give me the bandages" said Wynne. "Alistair hold her up so I can wrap them round her abdomen. Alistair obeyed and Wynne and Leliana worked the bandage in tight.

"What do we do now?" asked Leliana worriedly.

"Don't worry dear. She should be fine. She has just passed out from the pain. We just have to let her rest now." said Wynne. She placed a comforting hand on Leliana's shoulder.

"I can't believe it" Leliana said to Alistair quietly as the others moved towards the campfire. "That was him. That was Tamlen."

"I know" said Alistair, sadly. He stared down at Dora. "But I don't think he was the Tamlen she knew, he was something else. This is what the taint does. It corrupts people. If it wasn't for Duncan, Dora would have been just like that."

"What shall we do with him?" Leliana asked, gesturing with her head towards Tamlen's body.

"I'll bury him" said Alistair, placing Dora's head back onto the bed gently and standing up. "She shouldn't have to see this when she wakes up. She'll be in enough pain already."

Leliana looked down at Dora as Alistair began to dig. "That, she will." She said quietly, stroking Dora's hair affectionately.

After Tamlen's body was buried Alistair and the rest of the camp decided it was safe to go back to sleep again. Leliana remained with Dora in case she woke up or needed assistance. The others bid her goodnight and retreated into their tents. The rain was still pouring down hard however Leliana didn't dare move Dora for fear of opening her wound again. Wynne said it was gradually healing though her movement would be limited for sometime. She covered Dora with a blanket and grabbed the one which Alistair had left her before he went to bed. Sitting there, holding Dora's arm and listening to the rain fall, Leliana eventually fell into a doze of her own.

A noise jarred her awake. She felt movement under her head. Sitting up straight she realised she had fallen asleep, her head resting on Dora's shoulder. Dora was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her eyelids fluttered restlessly.

"Tamlen!" she screamed hysterically. "Tamlen stop! No!"

Leliana reached out and stroked her hair gently. She was covered in sweat. "Sshh" she soothed. "It's ok." Dora seemed to have a fever. Leliana leaned over her and grabbed the flask of water sitting beside the bedroll. She opened it and poured some on her hand before placing it on Dora's head to bring down her temperature. Dora still continued to writhe under her touch and call for Tamlen.

"Don't touch it Tamlen!" she whimpered. "Come back!"

Leliana watched her with worry, stroking her hair again. She wondered if she should try and wake her up. The images in her head seemed to be causing her a great deal of stress. Suddenly, before she could make up her mind, Dora's eyes flew open. She was breathing heavily.

"Dora?" asked Leliana gently. Dora's eyes darted back and forth frantically before they found Leliana above her. Leliana touched her cheek.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Dora continued to gaze at her unblinkingly. Leliana found herself mesmerised by the colour of Dora's eyes. They were bluer than she had ever seen them. Suddenly Dora spoke.

"L-Leliana?" she whispered. Leliana smiled at her.

"It's me" she replied softly. "How are you feeling?"

Dora at last looked away. Her eyes travelled to her midsection where she had been stabbed.

"Terrible..." she said weakly. Leliana stroked her hair once more.

"I'm not surprised. That was quite an injury."

Dora stared up at Leliana again. "T-Tamlen...?" she asked hopefully.

Leliana's face fell. "He is gone" she answered sadly. Dora looked away and stared up at the night sky. A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye and she let out a small sob.

"I'm sorry..." Leliana said sympathetically, her own eyes beginning to water. She felt so helpless. She leaned over Dora and wiped her tear away gently with her finger. Dora's blue eyes found Leliana's again, her face now inches from hers. She reached up slowly and placed a hand on her cheek as though checking to see if she was real. Suddenly their faces drew closer. Their lips met for several seconds. Leliana pulled back gently. They gazed at each other momentarily before Dora's hand fell away from her cheek and closed her eyes. She had passed out again. Leliana laughed quietly and shook her head. She kissed her once on the forehead and lay down beside her to go back to sleep.


	4. Sacred Ashes

The next morning Wynne awoke early to check on Dora. She exited her tent and approached her to find Leliana sleeping close beside her. Wynne smiled to herself. Deciding to leave them be, she turned and walked towards the campfire to light it again and prepare breakfast. An hour later, Dora wakened to find Leliana lying beside her. She felt disorientated and began to feel the burning sensation in her abdomen again. The events of the night before came crashing down on her again and her loss of Tamlen was renewed. Just outside their camp a fresh mound of earth had been dug. Unable to look at it she turned away, fighting the tears that were threatening to leak out once more. Leliana suddenly awoke beside her.

"Morning" she said, smiling sympathetically. "How do you feel?"

Dora was still a bit confused. "Leliana?" she said uncertainly. "What are you doing here?"

"I stayed with you to make sure you were alright" she said kindly. "We...spoke. Do you not remember?"

Dora shook her head slightly as she tried to recall the moment. Suddenly a sharp pain shot up through her side. "Arghh!" she gasped painfully. Leliana jumped up and pulled back the covers. Dora's wound had begun to bleed again. Wynne, having heard Dora's cry, rushed over to take a look.

"Sshh Dora," she said as Dora began breathing heavily. "Try not to move too much. That skin is still fresh and the blade that stabbed you was corrupted. You need rest and more healing magic."

At once she began to work her spells over Dora's wound. Dora grabbed Leliana's hand and squeezed her fingers as Wynne began to drain the poison from the wound. She could feel the corruption being sucked out slowly and began to feel drowsy again. When the last of the corruption had been removed, Wynne sealed the wound again with another fresh layer of skin. By this point Dora has fallen unconscious once more. Leliana, realising that Dora was no longer holding her, released her hand and placed it gently at her side.

"That looks like all of it" said Wynne. "She's lucky. Now she just needs to rest. Come on, I've made breakfast." Leliana stood up and followed her over to the campfire as the others exited their tents.

"How is she?" asked Alistair as he took the plate of bacon Wynne handed him.

"She'll live" she replied. "I managed to rid the wound of corruption just now. I daren't have tried it last night when she was still too weak. How did she sleep?" she asked, turning to Leliana. Leliana grimaced.

"Not very well" she replied grimly. "She tossed and turned for most of the night and shouted Tamlen's name repetitively."

Wynne looked concerned. "Did she wake at any time during the night?"

Leliana hesitated. "Once that I know of. She...spoke to me."

"What did she say?" Alistair asked.

"She just...asked for Tamlen and fell back to sleep" Leliana said lightly, lowering her head and suddenly becoming really interested in her bacon. Alistair continued eating, noticing nothing odd, however Wynne stared at Leliana curiously before standing and beginning to clean up camp.

When everyone had finished breakfast they began to pack up their tents. They were heading to Redcliffe today to see if Andraste's Ashes would heal Arl Eamonn. Dora was still unconscious so Leliana packed up her tent. Realising this was an opportunity to question her, Wynne offered her help. As they began taking it apart Wynne stared at Leliana out of the corner of her eye. There was something different about her. Wynne was old enough and wise enough to guess that Leliana had not been entirely truthful about the events of last night involving Dora. She smirked slightly as she had an inkling of what it could be about.

"What did you say Dora said when she came around last night?" Wynne asked innocently. Leliana paused slightly before answering.

"She just...asked about Tamlen" she replied, focusing on the tent.

"And when you told her Tamlen was dead?" Wynne continued. Leliana looked up. She could tell Wynne was onto her. The old mage was very observant.

"She...She cried" said Leliana sadly.

"And then what happened?" Wynne pried, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth. Leliana dropped her gaze and continued taking apart the tent again.

"Nothing" she repeated unconvincingly. Why was it so hard for her to lie to Wynne? She had lied to countless people in her lifetime. Had been trained to do it well, but for some reason Wynne could always see right through her.

"Leliana," Wynne said pointedly, smiling sceptically at her. Leliana knew her game was up. She looked up to meet Wynne's smirk and couldn't help but smile a little herself.

"We...We kissed" she said shyly, unable to control her grin. Wynne broke into a wide grin.

"I had thought as much" she said smugly. "I'm so happy for you, my dear. We were all certain it would happen sooner or later."

Leliana's smile faltered a little. "I- I don't think she remembers though" she said, dropping her head and continuing to dismantle the tent. Wynne placed a comforting hand on her arm. Leliana looked up at her.

"Give it time dear" she said gently. "I'm sure it'll come back to her. She was probably just a little confused this morning." Leliana smiled at her. They finished taking down the tent and help the others clear the camp. While everyone was preparing to travel Leliana and Alistair woke Dora up. She seemed a lot better after her second treatment. The helped her into a standing position.

"It's ok, Alistair. I've got her" Leliana said, holding Dora around the waist as she leaned on her for support. "You go and lead the way. I can help her walk."

Alistair nodded and ran up to walk in front with Wynne and Zevran. They were very close to Redcliffe having travelled a great distance to leave Brother Genetivi as close to Denerim's road as possible. Within a couple of hours they had reached the Castle. Bann Teagan rushed forward to greet them in the Great Hall.

"It's wonderful to see you again" he said to Alistair. "Have you been successful?"

"We have, Bann Teagan" said Alistair. "My fellow Warden will need some rest though while we perform the ritual. She has been hurt."

"I'm fine" said Dora impatiently. "We need to heal Arl Eamonn as quickly as possible."

Bann Teagan's eyes fell upon Dora who was clinging to Leliana with one hand and clutching her side with the other. Her face was extremely pale.

"Dear Lady" he said shocked. "What happened to you?"

"She was stabbed by a corrupted blade, my Lord" Leliana answered. "We were ambushed during the night. Dora saved my life but was unfortunately stabbed in the abdomen while doing so. I owe her."

Bann Teagan turned to Alistair who nodded. The others said nothing at Leliana's lie. He did not need to know the whole truth. Dora turned and smiled at Leliana in thanks. She would prefer to leave Tamlen out of the story. Leliana winked at her.

"You are very brave, My Lady. It is no surprise you are a Grey Warden. Come, I will find you somewhere to rest" said Bann Teagan.

"I'll be fine, Bann Teagan. Let's just heal Arl Eamonn with the Ashes before I change my mind and use them myself" Dora joked. Everyone laughed.

"Of course, Warden" Teagan answered, still smiling. "Here I'll help you." He lifted Dora's other arm and together with Leliana, guided her down the stairs to where Arl Eamonn's quarters were.

Lady Isolde sat by his bed, her head bowed in prayer. She looked up as she heard them approach.

"Teagan!" she exclaimed, rising from her chair. "Warden, you return! Do you have it? What happened?" she asked, suddenly noticing Dora being held up by Leliana and Bann Teagan.

"She found the Urn, Isolde!" Teagan answered. "There are a team of mages waiting outside to perform the ritual. Let us do it quickly and allow the Warden her rest. She was wounded last night and unselfishly brought us the Urn when she could have used it herself."

"Thank you" Isolde said. "Bring in the mages, Alistair. My husband has stayed silent long enough."

Alistair left the room and returned with the mages from the Circle tower. Bann Teagan and Leliana directed Dora into a chair and they watched as the ritual began. After several minutes Arl Eamonn finally opened his eyes.


	5. The Dalish Lament

Dora opened her eyes. She was in a massive four poster bed in a fancy, well decorated room. Her head hurt and she made to sit up. The pain in her side was only a dull ache now. It had started to heal properly after the corruption had been drained. Confused and still half asleep she sat up straight and gazed about the room wondering how she got there. The flames danced in the lanterns on the walls. Suddenly the room door opened. Alistair entered.

"Good, your awake!" he said, striding across the room towards the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Fine" said Dora "How did I get here?"

"You passed out again" Alistair replied. "We were watching the mages heal Arl Eamonn when suddenly you slumped off your chair. Leliana caught you before you hit the floor and Bann Teagan carried you up here."

Dora grimaced. "I passed out again?" she asked, embarrassed. "Mythal, you would think I was as weak as the stem of a plant."

Alistair laughed. "As weak as what?" he asked through his chuckles. Dora cringed. It was one of those old Dalish sayings for someone who was fainting all the time. It obviously sounded funny to a human.

"The stem of a plant" Dora repeated. "You know how...Oh, never mind." She said as Alistair laughed even harder. He continued laughing for several minutes as Dora looked on. It was not the first time he had found her way of speaking amusing. Leliana appeared at the door.

"What's all this laugher about?" she asked, bemused. Alistair was lying across the bed in hysterics.

"Alistair's just laughing at another one of my sayings" Dora groaned. Leliana chuckled and entered the room, taking a seat on the bed.

"Do you want me to hit him for you?" she asked. Dora smiled.

"No need" she replied, a smirk appearing on her face. "I can just do this." She reached for the jug of water beside her bed and threw it over Alistair.

"HEY!" He shouted out in protest, jumping up off the bed, drenched. Now it was Dora and Leliana's turn to laugh. After getting over the shock, Alistair soon ended up laughing with them. "Well, I guess I had that one coming" he said. "I'm going to get changed." He turned and left the room, Dora and Leliana's laughter following him out into the hall.

"I can't believe I passed out again" said Dora, when their laughter had subsided. "I've had worse injuries than that and held it together. I wonder why it is affecting me so."

"Wynne said you were just weak from the combination of blood loss, travelling and the corruption on the blade." Leliana replied. "And you didn't sleep well the night before."

Dora looked at her. "How do you know?" she asked.

"I was sleeping beside you" Leliana replied, blushing slightly. "I was afraid to leave you alone in case you woke up and needed assistance."

Dora smiled. "Thanks, I-Did I wake up?" she asked, puzzled. "I remember something, but..."

Dora stared at Leliana's face for several seconds. Suddenly the night before came flashing back to her. She caressed Leliana's cheek with her hand again as she had done that night. Then, before either of them could resist, they were kissing. Dora moved her hand to the back of Leliana's neck, pulling her closer. Their bodies pressed together as their kiss became more passionate. Suddenly someone cleared their throat interrupting them. They broke apart and turned to face Bann Teagan, standing in the doorway. He looked surprised and a bit embarrassed at the scene he had walked in on.

"I-I apologise for the interruption ladies but I...I brought you some supper," he said, gesturing to the tray in his hand.

"It's fine, Bann Teagan. Do come in." Dora replied. Teagan entered the room and placed the tray on the bedside table before seating himself on the edge of Dora's bed.

"So what happened with Arl Eamonn?" Dora asked.

"He's fine, thankfully" said Leliana smiling. "The ashes cured him and when he woke up he was informed of recent events."

"He has agreed to help you in the landsmeet" Teagan added.

Dora felt relieved. "Good" she said. "How is he doing?"

"He's fully recovered. He's busy preparing for the carriage to take us all up north to Denerim. He asked to see you when you are well enough." Teagan replied. "I wanted to thank you Dora for all that you have done for my brother and Redcliffe. You and your companions will always be welcome here at Redcliffe Castle."

Dora and Leliana smiled. "Your welcome, Bann Teagan, though it was as much for my own needs as well." Dora said.

"Be that as it may, I am still grateful for your help. You are a good woman" he said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm on the mend" said Dora. "It shouldn't be long before I am well again."

"That is good to hear, my friend. Tell me, what was it that injured you?" Teagan asked. Dora hesitated. A look of anguish crossed her face as she remembered. Teagan noticed.

"My lady? Are you alright?" he said concerned. Dora didn't reply.

"It was a shriek, Bann Teagan. They ambushed us at camp as we slept" Leliana said, saving Dora the trouble of answering.

"Shrieks organising an ambush?" Teagan asked shocked "That is troubling indeed." Dora still said nothing. Teagan sensed by the look on her face that there was more to the story but he didn't want to pry. He stood up.

"Well, it is good to hear you are doing better, Warden. Arl Eamonn will be waiting in the Great Hall. Please join him when you are ready. Once again, I'm sorry for the interruption. Good evening ladies." He said, bowing his head slightly before leaving.

Leliana turned back to Dora after watching Bann Teagan leave. She still looked upset and rolled over, lying her head back down on the pillow.

"Dora?" Leliana asked gently. She heard her sniff once in response. She placed a hand on Dora's side. Her breathing was uneven and Leliana realised with surprise that she was crying. The grief she held inside for Tamlen had finally caught up with her and she couldn't hold it in any longer. Leliana rubbed her side in comfort before standing up. "I'll leave you be" she said, understandingly, walking to the door.

"Please, don't go!" Dora blurted out. She turned slightly to face Leliana, her face soaked with tears. Leliana turned back to the bed and lay down beside her, putting her arm around her a pulling her close. She began stroking Dora's hair as she felt the wetness of her tears soaking into her robe.

"Ssshhh" she soothed as Dora cried openly now, her flawless exterior cracking open, revealing the hurt and sorrow she had carried as a burden for so long. Leliana held her until her sobs subsided.

"I'm sorry" Dora whispered, pulling back slightly and wiping her eyes.

"Don't be" Leliana replied, stroking her hair once more. "You don't have to hide from me, Dora."

"I didn't...I mean I did. I hid from everybody. It wasn't just you. I just...couldn't let go." Dora whispered, ashamed.

"I understand" Leliana said. "There were some things I couldn't let go of, like Marjolaine. But telling you about them helped me be free of her."

Dora stayed silent.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too" Leliana continued. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need me."

They lay together for several minutes as Dora regained her composure. Then suddenly she spoke.

"It was a mirror" she started. Leliana looked at her confused.

"What was?" she asked, shocked at her sudden outburst.

"The thing that k-killed Tamlen"

"A mirror?" Leliana repeated, surprised.

"We were out hunting in the forest. We came across three shemlen...I mean humans." Dora corrected. "They told us about a cave which had elven artefacts in it so we went to check it out. Tamlen wanted to go inside but I insisted we go back to the keeper first. He ignored me and so I followed him inside. We-We found a mirror...Tamlen...he touched it and...Everything went black."

Leliana lay in silence as she listened to Dora tell her of the thing which had haunted her for almost a year now. It was hard to bear as she described the state she was in when Duncan found her and her desperate attempt to find Tamlen who was suffering from the same fate. They had promised to talk about their relationship when they returned from the cave. However they never got the chance. Dora had to come to terms with the fact that she had lost him and then was torn away from her family and friends to become a Grey Warden. Seeing Tamlen again, she was torn up with regret at not being able to find him. There would always be that thought in her head as to whether he could have been saved if she had found him in time.

"...And now he's gone, forever" she finished, her voice breaking. Leliana looked down at her and saw a fresh tear roll down Dora's face. She put her hand under Dora's chin and lifted her head up, kissing her tenderly on the lips. Dora then rested her head on Leliana's shoulder. They had talked for hours and it had finally taken its toll on her. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless nights sleep from the first time in almost a year.


End file.
